I Need A Hero
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: The Hero usually receives a gift from his princess from all the lives they lived. Despite the many life times he'll be by her side no matter what even though his love is only her's. Does the princess realize she has control of her savior's heart and love?
1. Chapter 1

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: This is for the 30 kisses challenge I stumble on lj and ff. I decide to do my own take of this challenge with one of my favorite pairings. I hope theses chapters are going to be really good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters since they belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Which means I don't make any profit on this story.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Summary: The Hero usually receives a gift from his princess from all the lives they lived. Despite the many life times he'll be by her side no matter what even though his love is only her's. Does the princess realize she has control of her savior's heart and love?

* * *

I Need a Hero

* * *

  
Chapter 1- Library Archives

Golden blond locks falls into chocolate eyes delicately as a bored look appears to them. He glances to his companion as she read the book dealing with a princess or something he wasn't to sure. Of all things he had to do on a nice sunny day is being stuck in the library trying to find books of heroes. He didn't mind books but have to look through fairy tales is something else.

He couldn't help but notice the girl next to him is rather into the book that it's getting him slightly curious why she chose that one and not a different one. He thought she would have been bored already but instead couldn't stop reading the book. His eyes took in the book not really paying any attention to the title. A strange feeling over came him seeing the pure joy in her amethyst eyes.

"Mai, why do you like that book so much?" He asks moving his chair closer to her.

Mai gazes up finding the brown eyes of her crush staring at her. He's at times an open book but mostly he has many secrets that lie behind them. She couldn't quite say that the person of the book reminds her of the blond. She lets out a sigh answering close to the truth as possible. "Someone I knew use to read this story to me as a little girl. Besides it reminds me of someone I know also."

Joey blinks understanding the first part but the second one he wasn't sure what to feel. Jealous bubbles in the pit of his stomach wondering who this other guy that Mai is referring to. He didn't quite tell her his feelings of the possible rejection.

He mutters under his breath, "I guess that makes sense. Though who is that other person?"

Mai snickers softly hearing the slight jealous tone in Joey's voice. She thought it was cute when he gets jealous since his eyes would flare up with the inner fire. She didn't know why it was cute but it made her heart beat fasters. She found herself dreaming about the blond that it's slowly scaring her. She couldn't quite tell Joey that he's her hero in more ways then one. He saves her more times then she like especially the time when she was in the shadows after her duel with Malik's dark side.

She didn't expect Joey to take the book from her hands. She glares at him snapping at him getting annoyed. "Hey don't lose my page!"

"I'm saving it for you," He snaps back before muttering under his breath. "Besides you wouldn't be that happy if I did that anyways."

Joey could feel the heart rushing to his cheeks as he gazes at the title of the book, Beauty and the Beast. He found it rather ironic in a way since it's also one of his sister's favorite movies as a kid. He didn't want to think of the girl in the story that at times reminds him of Mai since she's independent. There been times he wants to kiss her but every time he tries he lose the courage in the end. He read a couple of words in the book before handing it over.

Mai stares at Joey for a few minutes wondering what he's thinking. She knew any girl would be lucky to have a guy like him. She thought it was rather sweet of him to consider her feelings. A small smile tug at her lips before hugging him quickly.

Joey blinks wondering what he did to deserve something like this. He should apologies for not being there during her duel against Marik. He whispers softly, "Sorry about you being sent to the shadow realm since it was my fault of not telling you the truth in the first place."

Mai smiles breathing in the familiar scent of the blond feeling safe. She knew the guilt he carries thanks to his sister who told her a few times. She pulls back gazing into those chocolate truths before kissing his cheek murmuring to him. "I'm glad it was you that save me from the shadows, Joey."

Joey's cheeks darken at the touch of the soft lips against his skin. Electric current flows through his veins at the touch send shivers down his spine. He couldn't help but glance at the book as her words echoes in his mind. He knew the beast saves the girl from the pack of wolves and shows her he's kind and caring despite him looking monster-like. The blond gives her a smile glad to see Mai is smiling back at him. He has his own princess to keep happy since in a way he's her savior.

* * *

  
**Arashi: I hope it's really good. I didn't know what to choose at all but remember Beauty and the beast since watch the movie couple of days ago. So it seems fitting to put some references. Reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: This is the second chapter for I Need a Hero. I hope many of you guys are enjoying the story so far though there may be parts were characters are ooc. Thought put small warning on that part. Rating may bump up higher but not sure until how scenes go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters since they belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Which means I don't make any profit on this story.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Summary: The Hero usually receives a gift from his princess from all the lives they lived. Despite the many life times he'll be by her side no matter what even though his love is only hers. Does the princess realize she has control of her savior's heart and love?

* * *

I Need a Hero

* * *

Chapter 2- Hourglass

Behind close eyelids, Joey could see a hourglass in the middle of a dark room. A feeling of fear forms in the pit of his stomach. Not this again. He seen this in his duel with Malik's darker half. Let not this be real.

He walks over touching the glass walls seeing the sands falling. How much time has it been? God he's pathetic to lose her. He could feel someone shaking his shoulder calling his name. He opens his eyes feeling feverishly. Hovering over him no longer in the sandy prison, Mai stares at him with concern.

"How you are feeling?" She ask softly helping him up to take some medicine.

"Horrible," He croaks out taking the tablets before drinking the water on the table.

He glance around see he's not on the blimp rather his apartment. He lets a sigh of relief before moaning in pain. His eyes start to close just as he begin to cough. He couldn't stop coughing until her soft hands begins to rub his back. He gives a small grateful smile leaning back against the pillows.

Tutting softly Mai sits next to him coaxing him to lie down again. He shrugs feeling his eyes close once more barely hearing her ask. "What got you to wake up."

"Eh?" An intelligent response from the sick blond opening one eye.

"You were whimpering in your sleep that got me worried." Mai clarifies.

"Oh." He answers then murmurs sleepily. "Hourglasses and loosing you."

Mai blink in surprise at the admittance gazing at Joey to find him fast asleep by her side. A soft smile touches her lips as she leans down pressing a kiss on his warm forehead whispering lovingly. "You aren't going to loose me."

* * *

**Arashi: Its rather short though some chapters may be longer or shorter. Though I'll try to keep them on the long side. Reviews are actually appreciated.**


End file.
